Soul Eater Cast Truth or Dare
by HinaBaby19
Summary: This is your chance readers! It's your chance to control what the cast does. Submit your dares or truths and who you are asking and I will write it. Ask any character you can think of in Soul Eater. Make it romantic, adventurous, funny, dramatic, or anything you can think of. Main pairings: SoulxMaka, BlackstarxTsubaki, KidxLiz, CronaxPatty, MariexStein, BlairxSpirit,
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater Truth or Dare

**Hina: Ok guys this is it! This is the reader's chance to control the story without having to write it! I'm excited aren't you? You guys can make it romantic, horror, funny, dramatic, or anything else that your mind can think of. I am just asking that you do NOT submit any dares or truths that are VERY inappropriate or self-harming or anything like that. If it is, I will just ignore it and move on to the next on. I like to make my writing readable to all ages. So you can either message me or write a review on what you would like to ask any of the crew members. You can ask as many as you want and I will write it all! Dare a character to do something or make them spill their darkest secrets. If they refuse to do it then well they will have to deal with me. **

**ALL: We aren't scared of you!**

**Hina: Well you should be because if not I can make your life miserable cause I can submit request myself (evil smile)**

**ALL: *runs away screaming***

**Hina: Ok so come one, come all! Review or message me**


	2. Round one

**Round 1: **

**Hina:** HELLO EVERYONE! It's time for the cast of Soul Eater to play truth or dare! Each round consists of 3 guest and I may or may not say their names. Everybody has to do whatever the readers tell them or else. So no thinking you're too cool or anything to do a dare or say the truth….. *cough* Soul *cough*

**Soul:** *scoffs* Or else what? You can't control me.

**Hina:** Oh yah? I can make your life miserable! How about I take Maka with me to go partner hunting after her current partner goes randomly missing?

**Soul & Maka: **Hey!

**Liz: **Can't we just get along you guys?

**Tsubaki:** Yah! Let's just have a nice game of Truth or Dare!

**Kid: **I don't think that this game will be as innocent as we hoped it to be.

**Hina: **Oh good thing you're here Kid because the first one goes to you. Introducing Guest!

Guest: Ok I have a dare for Kiddo!

**KID:** At your service! How could I assist you today?

**Guest**: I dare you to let Patty cut your hair in an asymmetrical style.

*Patty suddenly appears behind Kid with a hair of scissors.*

**Patty:** Snip Snip Mr. Giraffe! Time for Patty's famous hair cut!

*Kid runs away screaming with Patty chasing him. This goes on for a long time.*

**Blackstar:** Ok this is taking too long! TIME FOR THE SPOTLIGHT TO BE BACK ON YOUR GOD! *trips Kid while **A**he is running and Patty takes the chance to straddle him. She puts her knees on his arms so he can't move. *

**Kid:** Patty so help me! Get off of me! NO AAGGGGHHHH!

*When Kid gets up you see that Patty had shaved off all of his hair except his three white strips on the side of his head. Kid looks at himself in the mirror and just passes out on the floor.*

**Hina: **Ok now that Kid is out, it's time for our next guest! Go ahead Agarfinkel! Mind if I just call you Agar for short?  
**Agar: **Sure! Ok so I have a dare and two truths. First are the truths. Soul…. Why are you obsessed with the word cool?

**Soul:** Because I'm a cool guy *smirks*

**Maka:** cool my butt….

**Soul: **What was that? At least I don't spend all my time reading and having no life cause you are a little nerdy bok-

**Maka: **MAKA CHOOOOOPPPPPPPP!

**Hina: **Ok so now that two of our characters are knocked out, it's time to move on! Agar?

**Agar:** Spirit! Your turn!

**Maka: **NNNNOOOO! *Runs over Kid and Soul*

**Spirit: **MAKA DARLING! DON'T WORRY PAPA IS HERE! GIVE YOUR PAPA A HUG!

**Hina: **Spirit! Could you stop long enough to answer a question then you can leave and go worship your creepy Maka idol or whatever you do.

**Spirit:** Alrigth here I come Maka idol!

**Hina & Maka: **WHAT?! It's real?!

**Spirit: **Whai Whaaa? No way! I was just kidding with you guys! On to the question!

**Agar: **Do you do anthing now besides flirt with different women?

**Spirit: **Come on you guys! Isn't this supposed to be readable for all ages?

**Maka: **What is that supposed to mean?

**Spirit:** What I meant to say was that I like to visit the beach and I help out Stein with his projects and I like to stalk some of the girls that I think are hot.

**Everyone:** WHAT?!

**Spirit:** Well you asked and I told.

**Hina:** Ok so onto the next question! Our last guest for this round is….

**Kid:** *wakes up* What happened?

**Soul:** *wakes up next to him* Oh Death my head hurts! *rubs his head. Looks over at Kid* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dude! What happened to your hair? Hahahahahahahahahaha!

**Kid: ***feels his head* The symmetry is ruined! Oh throw me away! I'm absolute rubbish! Just leave me here to rot away! *sulks in a corner*

**Hina: **Ok so as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted, welcome our final guest this round… 8ofhearts! I will call you 8!

**8: **Hey guys! I have two dares! First of all I dare Patty to….. go on a date with Excalibur and then paint him neon green!

**Excalibur:** Fool!

**Patty:** Ok let's go Excalibur! *grabs Excalibur and takes off down the street.*

**8: **Ok my next dare, I was saving the best for last. *walks over to Soul and whispers in his ear.

**Soul: ***grows a deep blush on his face* Wai?! NO WAY MAN! That's SO not cool!

**Hina: **Sorry Soul you have to do it or else.

**Soul:** *walks over to Maka reading a book* Hey Maka…. What's up? Can I do something? You have to promise not to freak ok?

**Maka:** *Looks up at Soul puzzled* Yah Soul I promise

*Soul pushes her book away from her, leans in and kisses her. Soul pulls back*

**Maka:**….

**Soul:**…..

**Maka:** *Grabs Soul around the neck and kisses him back. Soul is taken by surprise*

**Everyone else in the room:** Oooooooohhhhhhh aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww!

*The door flies open and Patty is standing there.*

**Liz:** Hey sis! How did your date go? Do I need to knock out some boys?

*Patty walks in the room dragging an unconscious Excalibur behind her. Except he was green!*

**Patty:** Don't worry sis! I already took care of that! He wouldn't let me paint him after we went to the zoo to see the giraffes, so I had to make him go to sleep to keep him still.

**Tsubaki: **You knock the legendary sword unconscious?!

**Liz:** Leave it to my sister to take down the greatest of enemies when someone doesn't do what she wants or messes with her giraffes.

**Hina: **ok guys that's it for now! Keep giving me some more dares or truths for the crew to do! Until Round two!


	3. I'm about to cry bye

p style="text-align: center;"strongOk guys so I have some bad news... I can't continue this story because the website told me that I was violating the rules. I don't know how I am but I am. They told me to stop the story or they will take it off themselves and throw me off the site. I have my other story to do so I will continue that. (Go check out my story Minigolf, Diapers, and Love). Again I am sorry that I can not finish this. I want you guys to take the dares and truths that you gave me and write your own stories from it ok cause they were good and you all have really good writing abilities. I want to read some of your stories so message me and tell me the name of them and I will read them and write you back about it. Again I'm really sorry. I am not good at goodbyes so yah... bye you guys ;o;/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong~Hina/strong/p 


End file.
